Posso amarrar seu cabelo?
by Mai Pille
Summary: Dia cansativo e monótono, e lá estavam eles, sentados no sofá perto da lareira da sala comunal. Um casal de namorados apaixonados que, aparentemente iniciavam uma discussão.


Dia cansativo e monótono, e lá estavam eles, sentados no sofá perto da lareira da sala comunal. Um casal de namorados apaixonados que, aparentemente iniciavam uma discussão.

-Harry, deixe-me amarrar o seu cabelo! – disse uma menina de 17 anos, cabelos lanzudos que batiam em suas costas. Os olhos amendoados miravam o moreno a sua frente com pura ansiedade. – Por favor?

-Não Mione, eu odeio amarrar o cabelo e bom, ele não está tão comprido assim.. – justificou o rapaz se desvencilhando da namorada que, por sua vez tentava prender o cabelo de Harry a força.

-Harry, meu amor, eu estou te pedindo. Namoramos a 6 meses e eu nunca vi o meu namorado de cabelo amarrado, você sabe o que isso significa? – falou cruzando os braços desapontada e se afastando do menino.

-Sei. Significa que a minha namorada é a pessoa mais autoritária que eu já conheci. – Ele gargalhou gostosamente. Hermione, revoltada, levantou-se e se pos na frente de Harry com cara de poucos amigos.

-Harry James Potter, se você não me deixar amarrar esse seu cabelo por alguns minutos, você não é mais meu namorado! – Concluiu com um sorriso superior no canto dos lábios.

Harry riu mais ainda e, puxando a namorada pela cintura a fim de beijar-lhe os lábios, sussurrou – Tudo bem, nós terminamos.

Hermione se soltou rapidamente e ajeitou suas vestes mirando o moreno furiosamente. – Harry, eu não posso acreditar que você concordou com isso.

-Foi você quem começou, meu amor – ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Mas não era pra você concordar! – ela exclamou sentando-se do outro lado do sofá.

Harry aproximou-se da namorada beijando-lhe a face e logo sendo empurrado bruscamente pela mesma.

-Você não tem permissão para me tocar. – Hermione o olhou nos olhos e levantou uma sobrancelha – Você não é mais meu namorado, mesmo.

Harry recuou divertido, observando a raiva e o desapontamento daquela nervosinha que tanto amava. Ainda sorrindo, disse – Ah eu posso sim.

-Ah claro, o que você pode é tirar essas mãozinhas de cima de mim agora mesmo Sr. desconhecido – disse observando Harry pousar suas mãos em sua cintura.

-E se eu não quiser? – perguntou sedutor, acariciando as costas da namorada por debaixo do uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Vai tirar a força! – exclamou se livrando das mãos assanhadas de Harry e se levantando do sofá. – Já disse, só quem pode me tocar é o meu namorado e eu sou fiel a ele. – Disse começando a se divertir com a brincadeira.

-Oh, e quem é esse seu namorado? – indagou se aproximando da morena novamente. É, ele estava começando a gostar disso.

-Bom, ele é...ele bom, é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu o amo mais que tudo nessa vida, mas..ele não me deixa amarrar o seu cabelo sabe? Por isso acho que vou deixar de ama-lo. - Disse divertida observando Harry se aproximar dela novamente. É, ela também estava gostando disso.

-Duvido que ele seja mais atraente, sexy, amigo, sedutor, corajoso, maravilhoso e perfeito do que eu. – sorriu se aproximando cada vez mais da "ex-namorada". A prensou na parede e os dois respiravam com dificuldade, mas mantinham um sorriso superior em ambos os lábios.

-Ah sim, ele é, pode ter certeza que sim, e ele é menos convencido que você também! – ela disse sentindo suas pernas bambearem pela aproximação.

-Convncido? Não, meu amor. Sou realista. – agarrou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para si rapidamente. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor e o empurrou longe.

-Desculpe-me, mas você não é meu namorado, portanto não tem permissão para me tocar – Sorriu – E então Sr. Desconhecido, gostaria de alguns sapos de chocolate? – Disse Hermione se divertindo com o constrangimento de Harry e a irritação que ele estava começando a desenvolver. Sentou-se no sofá novamente e acrescentou – Sabe. Sr. Desconhecido, o meu namorado Harry adora sapos de chocolate.

Harry aproximou-se dela mais uma vez. Aquilo era divertido mas não lhe agradava ouvir sua namorada brincando que não o amava mais e falando como se ele, o namorado e melhor amigo, fosse um desconhecido qualquer, embora fosse brincadeira.

-Hey, será que a minha namorada poderia parar com essa besteira e me dar atenção? – indagou jogando os sapos de chocolate que Hermione tinha depositado em cima do sofá para bem longe, aproximando-se dos lábios da menina.

-Se fosse me deixar amarrar o seu cabelo, te dou toda a atenção do mundo, meu amor – disse puxando o namorado pela gravata e beijando levemente seus lábios.

-Então eu sou seu namorado de novo agora? – perguntou sorrindo levemente entre os beijos.

-Digamos que sim, o que posso fazer se não consigo largar desse moreno convencido, mesmo que ele não queira amarrar os cabelos – Sorriu para Harry e apontou para os sapos de chocolates espalhados pelo salão comunal completamente vazio, a não ser por eles dois. – Você não quer? – recolheu os chocolates e os depositou sobre a mesinha de centro, para não correr o risco de Harry joga-los longe numa eventual troca de caricias.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, apenas olhou para a namorada e erguendo uma sombranclha, indagou – Sra. Potter, a senhora não pretende comer justamente, agora não é? – cruzou os braços e observou Hermione sorrir e largar os chocolates imediatamente. Ele sabia que ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim.

-Por que não posso comer chocolates agora, senhor meu namorado? – perguntou inclinando-se para beijar lhe os lábios, mas o moreno afastando-se lentamente, retrucou – Por que eu não quero uma namorada gorda oras. – abriu um largo e imenso sorriso. Hermione levantou-se furiosa, cruzou os braços e abriu a boca para retrucar quando pelo retrato da mulher gorda, passou Ronald e Gina Weasley, que voltavam do treino de quadribol. Rony ao ver a amiga de pé, pronta para começar a falar e Harry gargalhando no sofá, chegou a óbvia conclusão de que, seria muito divertido presenciar o começo de uma discussão sem fundamento e idiota dos dois amigos. Gina, parecendo compreender tudo, sorriu levemente e se sentou em uma poltrona, seguida de um Rony risonho.

-Oi gente – o ruivo disse para os amigos, colocando sua vassoura de lado da poltrona. Hermione apenas lançou um olhar cruel em direção aos dois irmãos Weasley e se voltou para Harry que continuava rindo e parecia nem ter percebido a entrada dos amigos.

-Harry Potter..eu..eu..- continuou a morena, com um súbito desejo de azarar o namorado agora mesmo.

Harry se sentou sério no sofá, parando de rir finalmente e encarando Hermione divertido. – Ah, meu amor, você sabe que, mesmo se você ficar gorda, eu vou te amar de todos os jeitos. – Rony e Gina gargalharam do amigo filosófico e Hermione irritou-se ainda mais com risos por todo o salão comunal.

Ela se sentou na outra ponta do sofá novamente, com um bico imenso e cruzando os braços, permaneceu emburrada olhando dos quatro, para os sapos de chocolate espalhados pelo chão, do cabelo do namorado, até o amarrador que ela minha preso no pulso.

Os quatro ainda riam, quando Rony indagou a Harry entre sorrisos - Como isso começou?

Hermione ao ouvir Rony, exclamou – Deixe-me explicar. Eu e Harry terminamos porque ele, em seis meses de namoro, nunca me deixou vê-lo de cabelos amarrados. Depois, essa criatura –apontou para o namorado- Ainda ousa de me chamar de gorda, e se você Ronald Weasley, der a razão para o Harry novamente eu irei me levantar daqui e socar essa sua cabeça – completou ameaçadora. Rony calou-se imediatamente e dando um fraco boa noite, ele puxou Gina para o dormitório, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

Hermione permanecia emburrada em uma ponta do sofá, Harry por sua vez, a observava apenas.

-Deixa disso Mi, eu tava brincando – explicou-se ao perceber que a morena não tinha o interesse de fazer as pazes tão cedo. Aproximou-se dela e lhe beijou a face carinhosamente.

-Eu sei. – Ela disse impassível

-Se você sabe por que então está com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? – indagou levantando uma sobrancelha e puxando a namorada para si, de forma que ele ficasse por cima dela.

-Porque você não me deixou amarrar o seu cabelo até agora. – sussurrou Hermione dando um discreto beijo nos lábios do namorado.


End file.
